


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Festival Lights

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festivals, Fireworks, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukki goes to the festival.





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] Festival Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017. Prompt: Fireworks

The night Tsukishima walked toward that festival he didn’t care about, Kuroo was with him. Kuroo was wearing a black yukata, the neckline too loose for Tsukishima to not notice. He glanced three times, each time took a second longer than the previous to look away, stubbornly trying to ignore the insistent beating of his heart as they walked, the wind irritatingly strong and particular as it blew the collar further and further apart until Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo to fixed it.

Their eyes met and Tsukishima felt the heat creep up his cheeks as Kuroo’s eyebrow quirked, a grin tugging at his lips, and the whiskey in his eyes unusually intoxicating. Tsukishima couldn’t help the tremor of his fingers, or his heart with those eyes on him. 

“Showing too much?” Kuroo asked, but Tsukishima knew he knew so he didn’t answer and shrugged instead. Kuroo didn’t take that as an answer. He never did. Kuroo wanted words from Tsukishima.

Tsukishima bit the inside of his mouth when Kuroo moved his hands to rest on Tsukishima’s hips, his obi pressed against the rise of Tsukishima’s jeans, and his heart pounded beneath his fingertips. He hoped Kuroo wouldn’t come any closer than he already was and glanced away from Kuroo’s gaze.

“We should go,” Tsukishima said. “Before the fireworks start.”

Tsukishima felt a flood of relief when Kuroo lifted his hands off of his hips and stepped back. 

“We should.”

They walked toward the glow of the festival, blended with the mass side by side. Tsukishima hadn’t noticed, but under the festival light Kuroo’s hair was like a night sky, the shimmer of light hung on him like constellations. Kuroo turned to him and smiled. Tsukishima thought he looked absolutely enchanting. And as though whisked under the spell of the festival, Tsukishima reached for Kuroo’s hand, brushing ever so lightly against it before he caught himself and locked away that hand in his pocket.

He watched Kuroo’s lips move soundlessly, staring blankly as the other spoke words stolen by the deafening drums, and music, and festivities. Tsukishima tugged at the sleeves of Kuroo’s kimono to get closer, to catch the words, but he held on a second too long before letting go. Kuroo took hold of his wrist, slid his fingers along his palm, and let their fingertips danced before lacing them together. Tsukishima followed Kuroo out of the crowd toward the bridge, his fingers sweating, his cheeks burning, lungs clogging. And then all the sound disappeared. All except for the incessant pounding in his chest. He counted the beats that demanded to be felt, counted the pulse that simmered through his body until he couldn’t be sure how much he’d been counting because it was dark with the festival lights gone. He lifted his eyes, noticing the narrow space between their faces, to meet Kuroo’s gaze. He felt Kuroo’s breath against him and he couldn’t tell if it was his heart exploding or the fireworks lighting up the night. Their lips pressed together gently, eyes squeezing shut to savor that first point of contact.

Kuroo exhaled and pulled back, his hands releasing Tsukishima’s hands, disenchanting the night that now seemed void of sparks, of stars, of light. 

“Sorry,” Kuroo whispered, his voice barely audible with the fireworks in the back.

“Why?” Tsukishima asked.

“I didn’t ask if I could.”

Tsukishima chuckled, feeling the shyness rush up his face. He averted from Kuroo’s gaze, biting his bottom lip so the smiled would show.

“You didn’t have to.”

Kuroo closed the gap between them again, their eyes lost into each other as his hands cupped Tsukishima’s face, the touch burning every part of him, and he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. Tomorrow's might be longer since I don't work :D


End file.
